


Next Door

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Dehumanization, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humiliation, Ice, Multi, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Puppy Play, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Almost ready,” Melissa says cryptically, and then moves back to grab a brush.  She pulls Lydia’s long locks into two pigtails at the side of her head, and then affixes a pink leather dog collar around the girl’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Prompt: Lydia/Melissa - "Such a naughty girl, peeking at our neighbor while playing with your pussy..."

Melissa smacks Lydia’s hands away from herself as she leans forward, peering out the window over Lydia’s pale shoulder. 

“Kneel up,” she orders, “hands on the back of the couch.” Melissa leans in to whispers darkly in Lydia’s ear. “Keep watching her.”

Lydia does so, eyes scanning over the topless form of their neighbor, Laura Hale as she tans in the sun on her back patio.  It’s only this corner of their house that can see into the next door’s back yard, over the high fence that had been installed.

“You’re a very bad girl, Lydia,” Melissa says firmly as she snakes her hand down to cup her girl’s dripping folds. She grinds her palm lightly against Lydia’s mound as she continues on. “I think you’ve earned some punishment.”

Melissa steps back and looks over Lydia a moment, pursing her lips in thought, then reaches for one of her thickest dildos, chuckling at Lydia’s whimpers as she’s split in half by it. Melissa slowly work it in until it’s fully seated inside her girl, and then reaches for the plug she’s set out.

“Mommy…” Lydia sniffles out as the older woman works the plug into her tight little puckered hole.

“Shh, baby girl,” Melissa hushes her as the last bit of the plug settles into place.  She reaches around and rubs Lydia’s tummy, feeling how very full she is inside. Slowly she rubs circles lower until her fingers are ghosting through the tight red curls between Lydia’s legs, just little teasing brushes with the occasional tug until Lydia is grinding into her hand.

“Oh no you don’t,” murmurs Melissa as she pulls her hand away, leaving Lydia unsatisfied.  She wraps both hands around Lydia’s chest, rolling those pert pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger as Lydia squirms in place.

“Almost ready,” Melissa says cryptically, and then moves back to grab a brush.  She pulls Lydia’s long locks into two pigtails at the side of her head, and then affixes a pink leather dog collar around the girl’s throat.

“On the floor,” she commands and Lydia obeys, moving somewhat stiffly as the objects inside her shift with her movement.

Melissa crouches down and tapes a piece of paper to Lydia’s collar and then settles a bit in the shape of a bone into the girl’s mouth.

“There.” Melissa rises and points to the still sunning neighbor. “Now crawl over there and apologize.”

Lydia’s eyes open wide and she looks up at Melissa for a moment.

Melissa arches a brow and waits. Lydia can always tap out of an unexpected situation if she feels at all uncomfortable.

After a moment, she nods and starts crawling, down the stairs, and across the kitchen floor. Melissa watches from the window as Lydia crawls uncomfortably across the yard and to the gate that separates the two backyards. Lydia kneels up to unlatch it, crawls through and then turns to latch it once more. She crawls over to Laura hesitantly.

Laura – who's had extensive discussions with Melissa about this – simply opens her eyes and turns her head to read the sign.

“I like to touch myself while watching my neighbor.” Laura pushes into a sitting position on her beach towel and looks Lydia over as she tugs the sign free. “You _are_ a naughty little pup aren't you?”

Lydia blushes and looks down shyly as Laura lifts herself and points to the towel she's just vacated.

“Lay down, girl,” she orders, glancing up to see Melissa watching from that window with a wicked smile before she focuses her entire attention on Lydia.

Laura pushes Lydia's knees up so that she can look at the puffy lips surrounding that thickly veined false cock inside her. She runs her thumb along the taut rim of her other hole, filled with the large plug.

“Hm, how should I punish you for your transgressions?” she muses as she rises and tugs her bikini bottoms down. “I think I should start with a spanking.”

Laura crouches down over Lydia's face, mouth still hold that dog bone tightly. “You won't mind if I use you to get off in the mean time,” she remarks as she lowers herself down and grinds against Lydia's stretched lips. Laura shifts a few times to get a good angel for herself and then grinds for a few minutes to get herself nice and wet.

Lydia's already drooling, both because of the bit, and because of the close proximity to the pussy she's been lusting after for months, so cruelly denied to her.

Laura taps Lydia's hands, already curling up with fistfuls of the towels. “Grab you knees, pet, pull up your legs as tight as you can.”

Lydia complies and her cheeks flush as she thinks about how she must look, cunt and ass on full display, while her neighbor sits on her face.

Laura grinds against Lydia a moment before she starts spanking Lydia's pussy, surprising the girl with that first sharp crack of her fingers right on those swollen, dripping lips. Lydia cries out around the bit and the feeling vibrates along Laura's folds.

She grins slowly, and then repeats the motion, slapping and grinding until they're both on the edge of coming, but she's not so kind as to let this bad puppy have that reward. No, Laura pulls off, lets Lydia have a moment of air while she retrieves some toys from inside the house.

When she returns, Laura tugs the bit from the little pup's mouth and inserts one side of a double sided dildo into those bruising lips, pushing it into Lydia's throat.

Laura slides the other end into herself, lowering herself onto Lydia's face the other way now, reaching down to curl her hands around those cute little pigtails for hand holds, and she starts riding that fake cock, fucking herself onto Lydia's face, using the pigtails to pull the girl up to meet her. She slams in over and over until she comes, fluids rushing out to drip over Lydia's face.

Without saying a word, Laura slides herself free, tugs the dildo out of the girls' mouth and immediately reverses it, shoving the side that has just been inside her, deep into Lydia's mouth so that the naughty thing has to taste that pussy she's been denied.

Laura directs her attention to Lydia's swollen cunt next, delicately tugging free the huge cock inside it, and examining its size. “I think we can do better, don't you pup?” she says as she pulls two toys from her stash. Giving them some extra lubrication, she starts sliding one and then the other into Lydia, alternating, and then she joins them together, determinedly working both the dildos into Lydia, filling the girl more than she ever thought she could be filled.

Laura admires her handiwork and then lightly grazes a nail across Lydia' engorged clit, standing out from its little hood, and Lydia gives out a loud moan around that dildo in her mouth.

Laura down it again, watching Lydia closely, brings her to the edge again, and then reaches into her glass of ice water and brings out an ice cube, pressing it against Lydia's clit, cooling her ardor for the moment.

Lydia's whimpering behind the gag, but she's made no effort to get away, so Laura judges it is alright to continue on with her plan.

“Got something new that I haven't tried out yet,” she says as she shows it to the prone girl. Lydia furrows a brow as she doesn't recognize what it does.

“You'll see soon enough,” Laura promises as she gently tugs the butt plug free, running a finger across the angry red rim, chuckling as Lydia moans low. “Oh, you're going to like this, pup,” she murmurs as she lubes up the device and carefully slots it into place inside Lydia. The girl can't see what Laura is doing, but she feels it when something thick is pushed into her.

“Feel that, little one?” Laura glances back over her shoulder. “That's an egg.”

Lydia moans again as she realizes what the device is now.

Laura keeps pushing eggs in until Lydia doesn't think she can take any more, and then beyond. She feels stuffed so full by the time Laura pulls away and plugs her ass back up that she looks down at her stomach.

“Mm, look at that, pup, you look pregnant,” Laura croons, splaying her fingers across Lydia's swollen stomach and rubbing gently. “It's a good look for you.”

Laura moves back to Lydia's face and slicks up the end of the double sided dick sticking out of Lydia's mouth. She slowly slides down onto it, backwards so that she can reach down and play with Lydia's pert little tits, long nails digging in as she grasps cruel handfuls when she starts riding Lydia's face in earnest. Laura takes turns gathering up one mound and smacking it with her free hand, slapping over and over until Lydia's nipples are angry red, and her chest has clear handprints across it.

Laura climbs off again, folds the flexible dildo in half and pushes both halves into Lydia's mouth, admiring the way the girls' cheeks puff with all of that inside them, and then she straddles Lydia's protruding stomach and reaches her hand between her legs.

Laura gets herself off with one hand while the other massages Lydia's tummy, covering the girl with her juices once more.

When she's finished, Laura reaches for her bikini bottoms and wipes herself clean with them, tugging the two-sided dildo from Lydia's mouth and shoving the spoiled fabric inside. She clips Lydia's bit to her collar and then tugs free the dual cocks filling the pup's abused cunt.

“Go home, girl,” Laura orders, then glances up at Melissa, who gives her a thumbs up and then disappears from the window.

Lydia groans around the bikini bottoms as she moves to her hands and knees, the eggs inside her jostling and cramping, and her pussy feels so empty now. She more shuffles than crawl, slowly making her way back through the gate and into Mommy's house.

Melissa is there waiting for her, looks her over, clucking her tongue. “Well, you sure made a mess of yourself.”

Lydia's pigtails are mussed, and her face and body are smeared with Laura's sticky, drying fluids, she's got red patches anywhere the neighbor had smacked her, and her hands and knees are dirty from the lawn.

“Into the bath, puppy,” Melissa says sternly, and Lydia sniffles as she makes her way into the mudroom, into the tub specially for pups. She kneels over the drain, groaning as the eggs shift again.

“Looks like you're going to pop any minute,” Melissa remarks. “But not before we get you clean.”

Melissa carefully and gently washes Lydia, rinsing her off with warm water first and then untangling and washing her red locks, before soaping up the pup's body and cleaning everywhere thoroughly.

“Time to give birth to your puppies,” Melissa says into Lydia's ear as she moves around behind the girl and spread her legs. Melissa's long finger curl around in front and slides between Lydia's legs to part the damp curls there, gently sliding across Lydia's still-erect clit, expertly bringing her girl to the edge of her long-denied orgasm. It's only then that Melissa pulls the butt plug free.

“Push 'em out, girl,” she says, rubbing harder as the eggs begin plopping out. Lydia comes as the third egg slides free, crying out as her orgasm hits hard, but her Mommy isn't done yet. She keeps her hand going, and Lydia comes twice more before all the eggs are out.

Lydia is shaking and exhausted by the time she's done, and Melissa efficiently cleans the last of the mess and wraps Lydia in an oversized fluffy towel. Scooping her girl up, she carries her into their bed, and curls around Lydia.

Lydia turns to bury her face into Melissa's neck and falls deeply asleep. Melissa kisses her girl's forehead, holds her tighter, and drifts into slumber herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I forgot to tag anything!


End file.
